Maximum Ride 4: The Dark and The Light
by angelwings101
Summary: Join the flock as they continue to try to save the world!twists and turns, action, lil romance etc. Omega is back searchin 4 flock 4 Itex who want them captured or even dead but has he developed feelings 4 Max. Will Fang and Max finally admit their feelin
1. Sorting things Out

**A/N: this is my first fanfic so read the first couple of chapters and review!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Maximum Ride or any of the characters-even if i wish i did!!I do own the ideas for this story thouh sooo thats good enough 4 me.**

**Chapter 1----Sorting things out**

Being a leader sucks sometimes-did you know that? I mean you guys out there living normal lives might be bummed when your put in charge of your little sister or brother for a night but I'm on babysitting duty 24/7.I mean there's only so much I can deal with here.

There's the evil traitor being my dad issue, the saving the world issue, the trying not to get killed issue, the expiration date issue, the Ari dying issue and my biggest worry-Fang, he'd changed……a lot and I guess I miss the old him.

Even flying didn't help to clear my head. Yes, you didn't read that wrong I did write flying, we're not the average bunch of kids. For anyone new on this journey, there's six of us, my family although we're not related by blood. Me (Max),Fang, and Iggy- all fourteen. Nudge-eleven, Gazzy-eight, Angel-six.

We were all experimented on back at an evil place called the school in California and now we have wings. Cool right- only now they want us back badly and we're being hunted by robotic killing machines called flyboys all across America and beyond. And since I'm the oldest I get the fun of making the decisions which determine whether we live or die-basically.

"Max, it's late and well I'm kinda hungry and tired. Well we're all hungry and tired and Angel's starting to feel sick and Iggy says he's about five minutes away from killing Total and using him as part of his next bomb cause he won't stop complaining. But anywho, I was wondering could we land cause we've been flying for ages and I feel like I'm gonna drop out the sky soon if I don't….." Nudge said before I got a chance to interrupt.

Nudge the chatterbox, when she started talking it was really hard to get her to stop.

"I know sweetie, we're all tired and hungry. We can land down….there and go to a shop for something to eat." I said pointing to a large woodland area.

After we all landed and Fang had got food we all sat around a fire Iggy made, he's good with stuff like that even if he is blind.

It was really nice for all six of us to be together again, eating food around a campfire-I'd missed that for the last couple of months. It was a week since the boys got back but things were still different somehow. I mean I'm glad Fang, Iggy and Gazzy are back with us but I just feel like I can't trust them anymore….well not like I used to anyway.

So we just sat there and talked for hours, about Itex, what to do next and what happened when we separated.

"Well anyway, then this weird guy comes across the café and we realize it's the guy from the subway and Fang asks him if there is a way to send a message to every kid in the world and he says yeah and then Fang sends a message to every kid asking them to help save the world….OWH…what was that for.." Gazzy asked Iggy who had just kicked him.

"Whoops ,was I not meant mention that?" said Gazzy sweetly after realizing what he'd just said. This I hadn't been told about, I dropped my hotdog I'd been eating and walked away from the flock into the trees.

I am sooo sick of Fang, he stole half my flock and now he wanted to steal my job of saving the world- boys are SO difficult! I sat down on a log and dropped my head into my hands-this sucked. My whole world just totally sucked lately. I used to feel so connected to Fang but lately I just end up wanting to strangle him.

"hey," I heard a voice behind me and Fang sat down beside me.

" Listen, Max….." he began quietly.

"You know what, I used to always feel like I knew you and that you were my absolute best friend in the world but lately you're not the Fang I spent years of my life with. I have saved your butt more times than you can count yet when it comes down to it you don't trust me. You didn't trust me about Ari or keeping the flock safe or even saving the world- you feel that you have to take over!" I blurted out not meaning to say half the stuff I did and by the end I was almost shouting at him.

There was a silence, I got up to go, this was Fang and I'm pretty sure he hadn't changed enough to apologize. I soooo needed a holiday!

"I'm sorry Max." Fang whispered so unexpectantly it made cough slightly and I sat back down again. "I never meant to do anything to make your life harder. I guess I was just doing what I thought was best- for everyone."

"I know, I just…i just thought you didn't care… I guess." I sighed. Me and Fangs eyes met for a moment and he suddenly shot me one of his rare smiles and I found myself smiling back.

"Course I care" he said quietly as I leaned my head on his shoulder. We just sat and looked at the stars and talked until I gradually fell asleep, my head still resting on Fang's shoulder.


	2. Silent Confessions

**A/N:I know this is a very short chapter but it's Fang and i dont think he wuld really even think that much but back to the point REVIEW!lol!**

**Chapter 2--------Silent Confessions**

**Fang P.O.V**

Max fell asleep soon after I'd said sorry.

There was lots more I wanted to say to her about leaving and everything. Like, I missed her so much it hurt. That I did trust her but I couldn't get over Ari especially after the beach incident- not just him beating the crap out of me, what he said to Max. That I hadn't really changed, I didn't really want to save the world, I just wanted to lift some of the weight off Max's shoulders and help her. For a moment, I even wanted to tell Max that I was in….love with her, it's hard admitting that even to me but it's true.

But I'm not the emotional sort of guy- at least I try not to be.

I grimaced thinking about kissing Max in the cave- after being such a jerk too …..that is what happens when emotional Fang comes out to play…_not _a pretty sight.

Well, from now on old emotionless Fang is back. At least Max won't feel like she doesn't know me anymore.

I just wish I could do something more to protect her. She may think she is, but she is not invincible- I guess I just don't want her to get hurt.


	3. Holiday?

Chapter 3 – Holiday?? 

**A/N: here's the next chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed on last couple of chapters. So please read and review!!**

"Max, wake up or you will have permanently crippled Fang's shoulder!" a voice chimed through my dreams.

Speaking of which, my dreams had been getting increasingly odd lately. Stuff from my brain attacks like mushroom clouds and ducks covered in oil but also stuff I'd never seen before like strings of numbers, random words and faces I'd never seen before in my life.

"huh. Shut up, Iggy." I sat up straight and looked around and suddenly made sense of what Ig had said. I'd been sleeping on Fang's shoulder all night so I probably have almost killed his shoulder and prevented him from sleeping all of last night.

"I'm so sorry Fang, I didn't even realise I had fell asleep."

"Don't worry about it." He replied, getting up and walking off towards where the rest of the flock were while rolling his shoulders.

"So what were you two doing last night?" Iggy asked. I shoved him, quite hard actually but he just smiled. Note to self: Never leave Iggy alone with Fang and Gazzy ever again or he'll become even more of a sexist pig than he already is.

"Arguing, what else? But we did sort some things out so maybe things can be more like they were before all this."

"Max, tell Gazzy we really did go and see the Eiffel Towel!" Nudge called, running up to me, Gazzy not far behind.

"Nudge for the last time that's the Eiffel _Tower_ and yes we did go Gazzy." I replied shooting them both a smile. We reached the place where the rest of the flock were and as soon I sat down Angel came over with a muffin and sat down on my lap.

"So Max, is there a plan?" She asked sweetly staring up at me with her big blue eyes.

"Jeez, how many times do I have to you guys, there's always a plan." Huh, maybe human avian hybrids suffer from memory loss. **Max, the time to act isn't now, take a break, have some fun.** Jeb, long time no annoy.

"Right, at this point in time the plan is that there is no plan so what do you guys wanna do?"

"Shopping, it would be soooo cool and I need some new clothes and maybe we could go to a café or something afterwards like the one in France, it was wicked, even Total liked it and that's saying something!"

"Hey! I'm not _that_ bad and I say we go to the beach" Total said huffily appearing behind Gazzy and walking past Nudge with his black nose up in the air until he reached Angel who petted his fur absent mindedly.

"Yeah, the beach!" squealed Gazzy excitedly looking up at me with eyes identical to Angel's.

"The beach would be cool." Iggy shrugged as Angel stared deep into my eyes, a glazed look coming over her eyes.

All of a sudden I had the thought that the beach was a great idea.

"The beach it is." I said without even realising I had said it. Angel burst out laughing.

"Angel, what have I told you about mind controlling?" I frowned suddenly realizing what had happened and started tickling her until she was in fits then I let her go and walked over to Fang.

"Is it just me or does everything bad happen at beaches?" I asked shooting him a sideward glance.

"Not all bad things just most of them." He said quietly before I shot him a smile and took off into the clear blue sky.


	4. Generation Omega

Chapter 4---Generation Omega 

**A/N: another chapter……read and plz review. **

**Omega p.o.v:**

" Omega, destroy all targets!" the directors voice sounded through my earpiece. I spun round searching for flyboys and my eyes locked on two on the other side of the room. I did a high double somersault and landed behind them and landed a roundhouse kick that sent the first flyboy flying a couple of hundred feet into the opposite wall.

I turned to the second flyboy, I elbowed it in the side and gave it a hard a punch to the head which snapped back. I felt a slight bump to my shoulder, and found that another flyboy had hit my shoulder with a long crowbar. I grabbed the crowbar wielding it like a sword and destroying several more flyboys that had dared to come my way.

I finally shoved it through a flyboy's stomach and doing one handspring after another, leaping forward on to my hands, flipping over, then landing lightly before kicking the nearest flyboy in the back, breaking his spine. I rounded on the last flyboy and did a high jump while kicking my legs that caught the last flyboy on the chin and snapped his head back.

I landed silently, brushing back a couple of strands of my pale brown hair that were sticking to my forehead.

"All twelve flyboys have been eliminated." I said quietly.

"Maybe the modifications we made in you were for the best." The director replied and I gave a slight smile at her word of approval. "We also have some good news, we have information that Max and her flock are on course for a beach in South Carolina, maybe we should send you and some flyboys for a welcome party, what do you think?"

"Of course." I replied. All this training and modifications would be worth it as soon I found Max and her flock and eliminated them all, especially Max. A strange emotion suddenly washed over me and I was suddenly unsure of something for the first time in my life. I couldn't wait until I was able to choke the life out of Max and watch the spark leave her eyes, I wanted Max dead as soon as possible- didn't I??


	5. Beaches and Bullets

Chapter 5----Beaches and Bullets 

**A/N: thanks to all who reviewed, you guys rock! So plz REVIEW even more!! lol! **

After about three hours of flying, we came across a small South Carolina beach and decided to land cause the younger members of the flock were getting tired and hungry.

It was a small but sandy beach and it didn't look like anyone had been here in ages, so it was perfect. As soon as we landed Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel ran for the water and started a race to see who could swim to the big rock first, even though they all knew Angel would win.

Me, I'm not big in to swimming myself. Neither is Fang by the looks of it.

"Still haven't found that perfect cookie yet." I said biting into a cookie we had gotten along with a whole other pile of junk food from a rather run-down looking gas station. What can I say I'm not the kind of "mom" who worries about the flock's dental hygiene. " This one only gets a four out of ten, shops next to gas stations do _not_ sell the best cookies in the world." I sighed.

"Yep, your mom's are still definitely the best. Max, I wanted to tell you something about…" Fang started before a familiar voice interrupted sending a shiver down my spine.

"Hey, Max." I stumbled to my feet and turned to face the source of the voice, Omega.

"Come back to get your ass kicked again, maybe they didn't program you with pain receptors- at least you better hope they didn't by the time I'm finished with you." I sneered as Fang came to stand beside. "I know your fatal flaw, remember." I said before waving a hand in front of his eyes but Omega just smiled and kept staring at my face. What the hell was happening?

"You should have killed me when you had the chance. They modified me. I haven't got a flaw anymore and they also gave me emotions to make things more…….interesting." he said circling me as I tried hard not to show I was surprised- this was really bad news. "So it looks we will be seeing a lot more each other, Maximum Ride. You never know they might even let me keep you instead of having to kill you." He said snidely, smiling until a fist bashed into his perfect nose but he merely blinked and looked surprised. Fang.

"What's your problem?" Omega turned to ask Fang before sending a punch his way, which would of caught him full in the face if he hadn't have ducked.

I never heard Fang's reply. I ran towards the rest of the flock who were still out at sea and hadn't noticed anything was going on. "U and A, now." I shouted and the flock suddenly stopped messing around and took off in to the air as quickly as they could.

I quickly took off too, knowing that the only way of getting away from Omega was flying. "FANG! GET YOUR BUTT UP HERE NOW, YOU CAN'T WIN WITH HIM!" I bellowed down to Fang who was doing a good job of dodging Omega's kicks and punches but he probably wouldn't be able to keep it up for much longer and if Omega got a good hit at him, he was in trouble. I saw him dodge a roundhouse kick and quickly do a U and A.

Suddenly the breath was knocked out of me as a flyboy hit a blow to my back, between the wings. I dropped a few metres sucking up air before soaring up and kicking the flyboy in the stomach and it dropped like a rock.

**Iggy **Jeb chimed in.

I spun round and saw a small laser spot on his shirt. Crap, it must be from a laser gun and I quickly spotted the source. Omega.

**Max, I know what you're thinking of doing but don't. You can't put your own life on the line-you have to save the world.** I've told you this before Jeb and I really did mean it, the flock are my world and I'd do anything to protect any one of them.

Everything suddenly started happening really fast after that. I saw Omega pull the trigger and next thing I knew I was soaring towards Iggy at over two hundred miles an hour. I knocked Iggy out of the way before I felt a rush of blinding plain, started losing altitude and my whole world suddenly turned black.


	6. pains and problems

**Chapter 6-**

A/N: once again thnx to all the reviewers out there. It really means a lot.

**Fang p.o.v:**

"What's your problem?" Omega said snidely before attempting to punch me but I ducked. Max had told me about this guy.

Being the pinnacle of Itex's achievements. Man, he made my blood boil. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Max run to the flock before taking off into the air.

"Trust me, I'll be _your _problem if you ever lay a finger on Max again." I sneered before dodging another one of his kicks.

"What's wrong? Can't keep your girlfriend happy? Oh, wait she isn't your girlfriend-sorry forgot. Couldn't tell her how you feel- ah well too late. Hmmmm, maybe when you and the other four flying freaks are dead and Max is back at the school, she'll need someone to be there for her, don't look so worried I'll be more than happy to comfort her." He smirked evilly. I felt a shiver travel down my spine and stared at him in shock for a moment before coming to my senses. Right, that was it I was going to break his 400 percent stronger nose if it was the last thing I ever did.

I launched a roundhouse kick at him that he avoided easily. Crap. He also avoided my kicks and punches with quick precision. Double crap.

"You're lucky I'm going easy on you, Fang or you'd be dead by now. Lucky for you Itex have other plans for you." He sneered.

"Whatever. I'll take you down no matter how long it takes. By the way Max would never touch a scumbag like you unless it was to beat the living crap out of you, you basta….." I started to retort.

"FANG! GET YOUR BUTT UP HERE NOW, YOU CAN'T WIN WITH HIM!" I heard Max yell. I quickly did a U and A and managed to kick Omega on the side of the head on my way up-not that it affected much but anyway. Fang-1. Omega-0. These were the times when I appreciated being a winged freak. Yay freaks!

That's when it happened. I heard Max cry out in pain and she started to fall. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I believe this is point to add in the third crap in this chapter. I flew towards Max as fast as I could and caught her just before she hit the ocean below. She was bleeding-bad.

"RETREAT!" I called and the flock fell back from the ongoing fight with the flyboys and followed me as I lead them to a small woodland area a good few miles away from the beach. As I glanced back at the flock I saw that Angel and Gazzy were crying, Nudge was silent and also crying, Iggy looked extremely pale and even Total had tears rolling down his cheeks making his fur mat. I wasn't feeling too hot either.

I laid Max down on the grass and tried to clear my head, which was hard because it was the first time it had ever been crowded. The bullet had gone through her side- that had to have hurt. Iggy knelt down beside her- his fingers skimming over the wound, calculating the damage.

"Em, well you're going to have to remove the bullet and then bandage her up. She's lost a lot of blood so she'll feel nauseated when she wakes up but she should be fine……… This is my entire fault- she could've died!" Iggy said breaking down at the end, his eyes bloodshot with unshed tears.

"Iggy, its ok and Max will be ok." Nudge whispered kneeling down beside Iggy and giving him a hug before leading Gazzy, Angel and Total away, leaving Iggy and me to patch up Max.


End file.
